Various rollover warning and detection systems have been developed for the heavy duty truck market. These systems can warn the driver when the risk of rollover is considered to be high and/or intervene (by braking, for example) to reduce the likelihood of rollover. The measurable vehicle parameters relevant to rollover include the steering wheel angle and the vehicle's roll angle, lateral acceleration, yaw rate and speed. In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,792 to Schubert et al., for example, an impending rollover is detected by comparing the roll rate vs. roll angle operating point of the vehicle to a calibrated threshold. However, the rollover susceptibility of a transport vehicle varies dramatically with the placement, distribution and weight of its cargo load because these factors alter the vehicle's center-of-gravity (CG). For example, a semi trailer with a full load of cotton candy will have a lower weight but a higher CG than a flatbed trailer loaded with a single slab of pig iron. Accordingly, what is needed is a rollover warning and detection method for a transport vehicle that adapts to different load conditions.